Victorious
by Miastic
Summary: AU. In a battle of wills, battle of dominance, who will reign supreme? IchiHichi PWP YAOI


Warnings: yaoi, smut, PWP, etc..

Oneshot.

Can't shake my IchiHich powerplay buzz. [pets plot bunny]

Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

A groan barely manages to leave my lips as my body pounds against the wall, heaving for air, Shiro pinning my wrists to it down by my sides. His head is slanted downwards as he looks into my eyes through his spiky fringe. I glare back, each of us craving to over-power the other and be victorious in our constant battle for dominance.

It happens every time we get drunk and end up doing this.

Today was one of those really hot days, almost unbearably, and as the night and early morning drew on up to now, the central heating had flicked on and my room is absolutely roasting.

Our eyes still haven't left each others, waiting for the first person to break, but blinking doesn't count this time, the first person to pull away or close their eyes in ecstasy would be the loser. Shiro inches forwards, our naked bodies and weeping cocks pressing together causing a moan to erupt from deep within him. I stay still, I keep my eyes connected to his in our empowering gaze. I've never won yet but I have a feeling that this time, my pathetic record may change and Shiro might have a score to add to his fail count.

"It's mine again," he growls, his tone dashed with lust.

"Not this time," I bark back, seeing the surprise lingering in his irises. I have a plan this time.

I'm pinned so hard against the wall that I can wrap my legs around Shiro's waist without even slipping an inch. A sheen of light sweat is covering both our bodies already, more so because of the temperature of the room rather than what we're doing. Nothing 'strenuous' has occurred yet.

Shiro's large hands slide from my sides down to my ass, giving me unnecessary extra support but it draws out a moan and sends shivers down my spine. I love the feel of his hands on my skin.

The palms of my own hands smooth across his flushed cheeks, normally sheet-pale, holding the warmth radiating from them in as my finger tips graze the tender skin just behind his ears. Our dampened noses rub slightly due to our closeness, our eye contact not yet dashed, a winner not yet pronounced. We've toyed with each other for nearly an hour just until one of us can't take the suspense any longer and breaks the chain between our pupils. Up until now, it's always been me.

But it's Shiro's turn this time.

I tilt my head ever so slightly, the tip of Shiro's nose sliding down the wetness of the side of mine until our parted lips are just touching but nothing more. Our eyes still bore into each other and I can see Shiro's realisation that this is going to be a tough round for him if he wants to keep his undefeated title. I'm keeping my ace up my sleeve until we're almost begging for each other's bodies. I'm going to catch him well off guard.

Time passes, no-one claimed a loser yet, our eyes still battling it out, souls connecting through them. Shiro places his forehead against mine, forcing my head against the wall, I blink but I haven't lost; I haven't looked away. His tongue sneaks out of his mouth, this being a shock to me as I can't see anything beyond his clear, golden eyes, tracing it along my pouting lips enticing a low growl to slowly wind its way from the depths of my stomach. He knows the right buttons to press; I almost closed my eyes in ecstasy.

Two can play at that game.

My hands find their way to Shiro's shoulders, painstakingly trailing down to circle slowly around his hard nipples. I pinch them and his eyelids go to droop shut but he quickly catches himself, moaning aloud. A sexy smile plays upon his lips after I stop. This is one hell of a task for him to win now, I almost caught him with one simple movement.

But he couldn't anticipate what was to come next.

I grind my hips into Shiro once, slowly but really hard, knowing how he has a habit of throwing his head back in pleasure when I do just that. Just on cue, our eye contact is dashed and his head is thrown back, his moan louder than anything ever uttered in our 'session' tonight. As his neck is exposed, I press my lips against it, tasting the beads of sweat covering it, tasting victory as I swirl my tongue at a slow pace, feeling the rumble of a groan inside his throat.

I grin, emerging victorious for once in my life at our little 'game', Shiro looking back at me, grinning himself. He pulls back, knowing it's my turn to call the shots this time, anticipation and lust being the two main emotions clouding all others that he might be experiencing.

I'm let down and I push him roughly onto the bed, immediately straddling his hips once I climb on myself. The temperature feels like its bursting through the roof, I'm burning. His hands grip onto my waist, that inward curves just before my hips he loves, his fingers grazing along my hot skin.

Impatience is a bad trait of mine and I'm sure Shiro's grateful this time as I lube up his entrance hastily, along with myself. We kiss feverishly as I grasp his weeping cock, stroking and using my other hand to guide my dick to his entrance. Shiro moans, bucking his hips against my cock. He isn't a stranger to being bottom, but I've never had the delicious chance to fuck him yet. I groan in anticipation and let go of his cock, hooking a leg on each arm and thrust hard into him. He hasn't been fucked by me before but I know this isn't his first time; his body quick to adjust to my intrusion, my hips quick to pull back and encourage me to thrust again. I've never experienced Shiro so sinfully undone before.

It's sexy as fuck.

Our lips meet in a lust-driven frenzy, fiery kisses shared between us, short because of our pleasured, needy state. I place my forehead against his chest as, no doubt, Shiro throws his back, our pleasure hotter than ever as my thrusts grow harder and stronger.

"Oh fuck!" Shiro yells aloud, blissful, snapping my head back up and opening my eyes to look at him, his lips forming an 'O' shape, his breathing ragged and shallow. His hand wraps around his own dick as he begins to rub himself at a fast pace, keeping to my thrusts as a guide.

Adjusting my thrust, searching for the spot that will have him seeing stars, I increase my pace, pounding Shiro so hard he starts shifting up the bed with every thrust, the air filling with his pleasured moans as soon as I find it.

"Fuck, Ichi!"

I arch my back, sensations on fire, Shiro pulling me back down with his free hand clasped on the side of my face, smoothing his thumb over my cheek as our lips grope each other. Feeling a bead of sweat slide down the center of my nose and drip off, I watch it land on his cheek, unseeing, just as I reach my orgasm, shooting my load inside of him while Shiro's splatters across my stomach moments later. I barely feel it though, concentrating on what he's led me to countless of times.

His body proves a nice resting place as I collapse, worn out, on top of him, pulling my dick out and feeling my stomach slide slightly with his cum lubricating it, but I don't give a shit.

"Maybe it ain't so bad t' let ya win every once 'n a while," Shiro pants, arms draping around my back loosely.

"You didn't let me win," I retort, resting my cheek on his torso.

"Oh yeah?" He whispers into my ear, sending shivers cascading down my spine again.

"I got you that time, you can't deny it," I bring my head up defiantly, our lips merging into one in a hot kiss.

"I'll prove to you next time just how hard it is to be the master in action," he bites on my bottom lip, letting his head fall back down onto the pillow, pulling mine with him. I breathe heavily again as he releases it and licks it better with his deft tongue. "I was just slacking off."


End file.
